Anti-Clockwise
by ANBU-Captain.J.C.U
Summary: Taking their last breaths, their eyes slowly slide shut, all accepting their fate. One thought runs through their minds 'We failed…' Never expecting to see the light again, they quickly glance at each other, silently giving each other a respected parting. 'If only I could turn back the clock.' Was the last thought before their chest stilled and eyes clammed shut, permanently…
1. Team Selection

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**This story is probably going to surround around Sakura more than any other character but i will make sure to include others point of views and what not but I will mainly be focusing on how she helps the past and the changes she is going to make to it :) **

**ENJOY!**

Iruka Umino has been a Chunin since he was seventeen and has been teaching at the academy since he was nineteen. After two years of going on active missions he figured out he'd rather be a guide to the future generations than be sent on missions and, make lethal decisions that could determine the fate of his team, he's always seen himself more of a teacher than a leader. Another four years have passed and it's time for the next generation to grow up and experience the true meaning of what it means to be a ninja.

The scarred face academy teacher walks up to the door, expecting to hear cries of '**NO! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-Kun** or **THAT'S MY SEAT** and so on….' But to his surprise as he opens the door, he finds all his students in their seats, quietly talking among themselves. No fan girls huddling around a certain seat, no arguments over who gets to sit next to the last Uchiha and no screaming between the top two Uchiha fan girls.

Paying no mind to it, he shrugs thinking that they have somewhat matured over night after receiving their headbands and continues to make his way to his desk, place all his paperwork down as he tries to find the register.

"Sakura Haruno?" He calls out, expecting to get the cheerful 'here' and a wave; upon not hearing the usual response he raises his head from the sheet of names in his hand and scans the room also noticing all the students doing the same thing with confused expressions.

_Well this is odd; this is nothing like Sakura at all. She isn't one for tardiness especially not on a day such as today._

Shrugging he carries on with the list. "Naruto Uzumaki?" Receiving no response he looks up again and scans the room, just noticing the loud mouth blonde is missing. The students once again were looking around with confused expressions, all murmuring something amongst the lines of '**didn't he fail? The dead last** **passed?** And so on…'

_Okay this is weird, first Sakura, now Naruto? Where are they? Knowing the boy, he certainly wouldn't miss today after this a day he has dreamt of for years. Was he injured from yesterday? No, he was just fine when I dropped him off._

Sighing he continues on with the list, taking a deep breathing knowing the commotion this certain name will cause. "Sasuke Uchiha?" His response wasn't the usual 'Hn' and a bunch of screeching girls but a murmur of worried **"Where's Sasuke-Kun? **And what not…."

_Ah, so that's why the class is so quiet this morning, the brooding Uchiha is absent. _He opens his mouth to carry on with the register when a realization hits him like a tonne of bricks; he almost slaps his forehead for not noticing that three of his students were missing. He mentally panics. _Where in the first's name are my students, first Sakura and then Naruto and now Sasuke? This certainly is odd behaviour; the boy is usually the first to arrive._

Slamming his hand down onto his desk, he quickly gets the class's attention. "Who knows where Sakura-" he gets cut off by a swirl of black and red cherry blossom petals.

"Here, Iruka…..**_Sensei_**." Sakura appears in front of him with her arms folded over her chest, it seems everyone was too shocked to even notice the hesitant sensei; she is wearing a totally different outfit from her usual one. The current on consists of fingerless red gloves, a red tank top, black ninja shorts that stop just a few centimetres above the knee and black boots, like the one she wore in Shippuden. Over her shoulders she has a black cloak with the fire design at the bottom (like the fourth Hokages' but the cloak is black and the flames are hot pink) just underneath the high collar on the back, she has the Haruno symbol (like how Sasuke had the Uchiha fan on his shirt at the beginning of Shippuden) and a phoenix printed on the back, the top two buttons at the front are done up leaving the cloak to hang over her shoulders and the sleeves to dangle at her sides. Her hair is tied up into a ponytail and her headband is tied around her left arm, the cloth is black instead of blue. The overall look makes the pinkette look much older and mature.

She turns her gaze from the surprised and awe struck Iruka to the eye bulging and drooling Genin.

_Since when did Sakura have boobs and hips? Is she taller than before?_ Ino and most of the class thought.

Snapping out of his daze, he shakes his head, "Ahem, do you know where Sasuke-" He is once again cut off but this time by the young Uchiha appearing in a blackish-blue flame.

"Hn," the boy grunted, cocking his head to the side and smirking at their jaw slacked academy teacher. He is also wearing a different outfit from his blue shirt and white shorts; he is wearing black ninja shorts (the ones he wore during the Chunin exams), a white shirt with a high collar and black ninja sandals, he also has a black headband instead of blue. Like Sakura, he also has a cloak with the same design but it is navy with white flames with the Uchiha fan printed on the back.

Iruka's eyes widened in shock and his jaw drops at the sight of his other missing student, transporting into his classroom.

Shaking off his shock again, "SETTLE DOWN!" Iruka screams at the class, effectively making everyone settle down back into their seats; sitting down in their seats, the females like always are staring at the last Uchiha with love struck eyes whilst almost all of the males are literally drooling at the former fan girl.

Glancing from left to right, just to make sure he wouldn't get any more surprises. _Wait, Naruto teleporting into here? That's near impossible. _But still the blonde isn't called the most unexpected ninja in Konoha for nothing, he cautiously asks the two Genin in front of him, "do you two know where Naru-" Unfortunately today isn't the poor academy teacher's day, he was cut off again but this time by an orange spark appearing on top of his desk, which causes the teacher to throw himself backwards, his back hitting the blackboard.

The reaction caused Sakura to laugh and Sasuke to chuckle until the exclamation from the over excited blonde came.

"I'M RIGHT HERE, IRUKA-SENSEI!" The blonde yelled with his arms in the air waving enthusiastically, the exclamations causes a good majority of the people in the room to cover their ears and a vein to appear on a certain pinkette's forehead.

"Naruto! We're right here, no need to be so loud!" She scolds, jumping onto the desk and bringing her fist down on the blonde's head before jumping down and returning to her previous pose.

His hands immediately fly to his head as he calls out in pain "Ahh! Sakura-chan! I'm sorry! I just got overexcited!" the blonde replied with a pout causing the pinkette to roll her eyes.

Once everything settled down a bit, the students in the class couldn't help but gasp or let their jaws hit the floor as they see the three people that no so long ago (to be exact yesterday), hated or obsessed over each other wearing matching jackets. Some of the girls even had to rub their eyes with their hands as the finally saw how attractive Naruto is.

Sakura caught the looks that some of the girls were giving the blonde and quietly chuckled. _It's amazing what clothes can do to a person._

Naruto, like his two teammates has the same cloak but it is orange with a black flame, the Uzumaki symbol is also on the back and he has a black headband, he is basically wearing the same clothes from Shippuden but they are more fitting and the zip is done up only half way. But unlike Sakura the two boys are actually wearing the cloaks instead of having it hang on their bodies.

Recovering from his stumble and shock, from the supposedly dead last of the class that can't do a simple clone Jutsu but can do a body flicker Jutsu and appearing onto his desk. "Ahem," Iruka clears his throat, drawing all attention back on himself, "Why are all of you late, especially on an important day such as today?"

Sakura looks over her shoulder, "training." She replies cooly before making her way towards an empty seat that is in front of her all time rival, with an added sway to her hips whilst giving a confident and leading aura.

Sasuke was about to make his way towards his usual seat when suddenly, a kunai flies towards him, aiming for his head. Sidestepping the soaring knife, it trims a bit of Iruka's hair before embedding itself into the blackboard. As the kunai hit the boar, Iruka's eyes widen in shock. _Who? What? Sakura? I didn't even see her throw it? _The class had looks of surprise on their faces, after getting over their shock, the females turn to the pinkette that threw the knife and shot her a glare. Silently the pinkette thanks Tsunade for promoting her to ANBU and putting her under Ibiki's tutelage otherwise she was sure that she would have coward in fear from the looks that promised a slow and terrible death. _Sheesh, if only looks could kill._

The girls immediately stood up and yelled, "Why did you do that to Sasuke-Kun?" before they froze and stared at the pinkette in shock, a murmur of "isn't she a fan of Sasuke/Sasuke-Kun? Why would she attack him?"

Onyx eyes turn to the person who threw the Kunai, if he didn't know her so well, he wouldn't have known it was her since her back was facing him and the only sign of her throwing something was the slight angle in which her hand is positioned in. He cocks his head to the side and blinks innocently (very un-Uchiha like) causing a chorus of 'Aws' to erupt.

Raising her hand from her side and returning it, to its previous position. She looks over her shoulder at the boy, she could've killed with a playful glare, "Quit, staring at my ass Uchiha." She scolds in fake, cold tone before turning away and carrying on to her seat, swaying her hips causing him to check her out even more and this time much more obviously, which caused the girls to gasp in shock and some to faint.

Her response to him checking her out caused the male population to lower their heads, not wanting a kunai thrown at their heads.

"Aa, Sakura-hime." He replies with a smirk before walking to his usual seat.

The blonde on the other hand found the situation funny and was cackling out loud "Ahahah t-t-teme, y-y-you g-got c-caught out and told off by Sakura-chan." He exclaims but immediately shuts up when another kunai is thrown in his direction causing him to jump off the desk that he was standing on. The kunai once again embedded itself into the board.

"Quiet Naruto or else you'll be in trouble too." Sakura said in a deep and calm tone, a tone she only used when the boys were in trouble or got out of control.

Knowing the tone, he immediately gulped and straightened up, "H-hai Sakura-c-chan." He stuttered before he rushed to an empty seat at the front of the class, hoping to avoid the pinkette's wrath.

Blinking and shaking his head, Iruka recomposes himself before carrying on with the register then he started his speech, "Ahem, let's get the day started. First I would like to say congratulations on becoming Genin…"

"So, forehead what's up with the entrance and outfit and how dare you accuse MY Sasuke-kun of checking you out!" Ino whispered, leaning forward so she was practically hovering over the girl's shoulder.

"Hn." Sakura grunted in return as she plays around with her gloves before focusing back on Iruka who was giving them a speech about them being ninja and what their responsibilities are.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! You're just trying to act cool so Sasuke-kun will notice you. But guess what, he won't!" The blonde girl exclaimed.

The whole class looked at the two girls, Iruka was about to say something but Sakura beat him to it.

"Grow up pig; we're not kids anymore or academy students. We're ninja but if you want continue on fawning over Uchiha, no one's stopping. But remember there will only be one outcome and that's going to be you, buried six feet underground with your name etched into the KIA stone."

Her response caused many to gape including Iruka. _Wow, so she has finally matured and gotten over her crush. Yes, she will definitely be a great kunoichi with that mind-set. _He smiled approvingly at Sakura before returning to his speech.

In the Hokage tower, in the office of the leader of the village, all the Genin sensei's are gathered around the Hokage, his desk and his ever so nifty crystal ball.

"So those three are going to be on my team, hm…. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno" _Interesting….. It seems like the female of the group is the leader, her aim with a kunai is good even I almost missed it._

"They certainly suit you Kakashi." Asuma states whilst taking a drag out of his cigarette.

Said man raises a brow at the smoking, goatee Jonin, "What do you mean?"

"Well, they share the same sense of time as you and they sure now how to make a flashy enterance." He replies before throwing the butt of his cigarette out the window.

"Don't get ahead of yourself yet Asuma, they still have to pass my test." _Which they will fail._

The Hokage smirks at the masked man "You shouldn't underestimate those three Kakashi."

"Okay it is finally time to put you into your teams, team one consists of…. Okay team seven, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and…" _oh dear, this definitely will cause a commotion…. "_Sasuke Uchiha."

"NOOO!" was called out by all the girls except Sakura who sat there with a smirk, Ino who was still shell shocked by Sakura's speech and Hinata who was slightly upset about not being put on the same team as her crush *cough* Naruto *cough*

"QUIET! Carrying on; team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

The three said students glanced at each other, all three sharing a nod.

"Team 9… Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, I wish you all good luck, you shall be meeting your Jonin sensei here after lunch."

Finally over coming her shock, Ino immediately stands up and points to the two boys that are in her team "Why in hell am I stuck with the lazy git and eating maniac?!"

"HEY!" Choji exclaimed before stuffing his face with a handful of chips.

"Ino sit back down and do not call your teammates names. Dismissed!"

Upon hearing their soon to be former sensei dismiss them, the class turn to the three members of team seven, preparing to question them when they suddenly disappear the way they came in, leaving everyone once again jaw slacked.

A sudden swirl of cherry blossom petals, a navy flame and an orange spark signalling the arrival of the members of team seven, they glance at each other and their surroundings, not really believing where or more specifically when they are.

Sakura opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by Sasuke who quickly lip locks her, he pulls away and smirks.

"Yeah, we're really back." He states as he rests his forehead on the girl's in his arms.

His statement causes Naruto to grin and Sakura to roll her eyes but her lips twitch upwards.

"So what we gonna do Sakura-chan?" The blonde of the group asks.

"Of course, get some grub, I'm sure I'm not the only one that is starving then we are going to meet our ever so loving sensei."

They nod in agreement before teleporting to Ichirakus'.

The three students teleport back to their classroom after having a little feast in Ichiraku and thank the lord that it was on house, otherwise the pinkette was sure all three wallets would be as light as a grain of sand, maybe less. They appear at the front of the class again, seeing no one there, they sigh knowing that their Jonin Sensei is somewhere lost on the 'road of life'.

"Damn it! Why, why, why? Why is he always making us wait, even when we arrive back here an hour and a half later than we were supposed to?!" The blonde out of the three exclaims while stomping his way to the front of the class.

The other two rolled their eyes before pulling away from their little make out session, both panting slightly.

"What are you doing dobe?"

The whiskered boy grins evilly at his teammates, making his way to the door; he walks up the side of the wall and positions the blackboard eraser like he did before.

"Aa, what nostalgia…" Sakura states with a bored expression.

The ebony headed boy smirks whilst the blonde snickers quietly before jumping off the wall and sitting down next to his teammates, who didn't move a muscle.

Not even a minute to spare, the door slides open, exposing a mop of 'silver' gravity defying hair, a small plop and a small white cloud, signal the eraser hitting its mark.

The masked man that stood with his body half way in the class narrowed his eyes at the blonde before looking at the other two; his brow rises at seeing the position of his other two students. Sakura is currently sitting on the Uchiha's lap, her body positioned sideways on his lap and her arms were around the boy's neck._ So I have an idiotic blonde, probably a jealous obsessive girlfriend and a lover boy Uchiha. _

Naruto like last time burst out laughing while Sakura snickers quietly and Sasuke smirks.

"My first impression of you three is….. I hate you. Meet me on the roof." After that being said he poofs away.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all share a knowing look also teleporting up there.


	2. Bells, bells, Teamwork

The sudden appearance of a swirl of cherry blossom petals, a blackish-blue flame and an orange spark revealing his three students caused the masked ninja's lone eye to widen slightly. The corners of his lips twitch upwards, a little impressed that that his team already know the Body flicker technique. _So they have a few tricks up their sleeves._ He thought as he inwardly smiled.

"Okay, we are going to introduce ourselves and get to know one another. Pinkie, you start first." He said pointing at the only female of the group, seated in the middle of the two boys.

"Hmm… Why don't you go first _Sensei_ and show us how it's done." She replies with a smirk.

"Yeah! You should go first, you look kinda suspicious!" the blonde exclaimed, whilst pointing at the masked man in front of the trio.

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted in agreement, snaking his arm around the pinkette's waist.

"Okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have likes…. but I don't feel like telling you. My dislikes is none of your business. My hobbies are something that you don't need to know. My dream never thought of it." He ends his 'introduction' with a shrug.

_We still only learn his name. _The three Genin thought.

"Okay, whiskers go first." He commanded, shooting a pointed look at the blonde.

The three Genin share a smirk and a quick nod in agreement which causes the Jonin to raise a brow in confusion.

"The names, Naruto Uzumaki!" he pounds his chest, "My likes…. None of your business. My dislikes….. I still don't see how it's any of your business. Hobbies…. Still none of your business. My dream, I have one but it's none of your business."

Kakashi sweat drops. _So I just learnt his name….. _He then looks at Sakura, signalling the girl to introduce herself.

"Well, everyone knows who I am." She shrugs lazily "My likes…. Isn't any of your business. My dislikes….. Still don't see how it's any of your business. Hobbies…. I don't see how that is any of your concern. My dream, I have one but that's for me to know." She finishes off with a wink.

_That was even less information than mine! I, at least said my name!_

Without waiting Sasuke begins his introduction. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes…. You don't need to know. My dislikes….. Is none of your business. Hobbies…. Hn. My dream, I have one but it's none of your business." He finishes off with a smirk.

_So three cheeky brats eh? _"Ahem, now that introductions are done, meet me at the bridge by training ground three at 6:00am sharp. You will be starting your duties as a team."

"Oooo! What duties? A mission?" Naruto asks with a grin.

Kakashi grins underneath his mask "Survival training."

"Eh?! No one said anything about survival training!" the blonde exclaimed as 'clueless' as ever.

The one eyed Jonin chuckles.

"And what's so funny?" Sakura asks, raising a brow.

"Prepare yourselves I don't want any tears."

Sasuke growled in annoyance. "Get on with it!" he demanded with his signature scowl.

Kakashi smirks. _It's about time they humoured me. _"The training has a 66% failure rate meaning only nine of the twenty-seven graduates pass the test." He pauses for emphasises and to see their reactions but to his disappointment they only stared at him with looks of boredom. _What the hell? They should be panicking!_ "The rest get booted back to the academy."

He blinks at their reaction or rather lack of. _Kuso, their supposed to be shaking or something?_

"Done?" the pinkette asks as she stretches her arms lazily.

The Jonin looks from left to right and right to left, waiting for the words to sink and a reaction. _I was expecting them to panic or at least some sort of reaction! Especially from Naruto, I would have thought that he would be shouting, yelling or something. These three are oddly calm, a bit too calm. They are the complete opposite of what their school reports say. It's either I'm losing my touch or Iruka doesn't know them at all… definitely Iruka._

His shoulders sag when he sees Sakura yawn. "Ahem, well don't be late. You can bring all the equipment you need." He gets ready to 'poof' away "Oh, and I don't recommend eating anything, I don't want any of you to barf."

And with a 'POOF' the Jonin was gone.

Once Kakashi was gone, the three Genin start to laugh.

"We sure got him!" Naruto exclaims.

"Anyways, I think we should go find a training ground after all we don't know if we still have our abilities." Sakura said, getting into 'leader mode'.

"We'll go to the one in the Uchiha compound." Sasuke said.

They all nod in agreement before they disappear to the Uchiha training ground.

"Okay, it seems we still have the chakra reserves we had before this 'incident' but because our bodies are smaller and our chakra networks aren't used to the amount of chakra, we need to be extra careful when releasing or using any type of Jutsu that requires chakra. After all we don't want any of us damaging our networks. Understood?"

The boys nodded.

"Alright, a three way spar should give us the information we need."

They boys nod again. They get into their stances.

"Okay, GO!" Sakura yells out.

A combination of black, yellow and pink blurs speed around the training ground. All three throwing punches and kicks at each other. Sakura jumps back and aims her fist at the ground, splitting it and sending pieces of broken Earth, flying in different directions.

Sasuke jumps back and does the needed hands signs "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu." A massive fireball flies out at the two. Naruto and Sakura both jump backwards.

Naruto quickly makes a shadow clone; it begins to gather chakra in his hand. "RASENGAN!" he yells out as he rushes towards the pinkette, who uses a substitution Jutsu to get away. This goes on for a while with each of them trying out the Jutsu they once knew.

"Okay, that's enough for now." Sakura announces as she bends over and tries to catch her breath. "It seems we still have our power Jutsu wise but our bodies have bounced back to square one." _Especially mine! Stupid fan girl body, why didn't I train as a brat again? _"We need to get our speed and stamina back and quick; we only have three months until the Chunin exams. And we have to perfect our new abilities but enough of that for now, let's go get something to eat then we'll get ourselves some weights."

The boys nod in agreement as they make their way away from the almost destroyed training ground.

Sasuke's arm snakes around the rosette's waist, "You know you're sexy when you take command." He whispers seductively causing her to giggle.

"GAH! Stop the mush, you two!" Naruto yells at his 'brother' and 'sister' which causes the couple to smirk at the blonde boy.

"Let me guess, Ichiraku for dinner?" Sakura states more than questions.

Naruto grins, "You know it, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sighs while Sasuke shrugs.

Kakashi arrives at the bridge expecting shouts of 'YOU'RE LATE!" from the three Genin, but when he appears he doesn't spot a single one of his students. His visible eye begins to twitch before he shrugs and makes himself comfortable on a branch and pulls out his ever so famous orange book, Icha Icha Paradise.

An hour later….

The signature swirl of petals, black flame and orange spark appears on the branch parallel to the masked Nin.

"Yo!" The three Genin greet simultaneously.

"You're late!" Kakashi says with a gloved finger pointing at the three.

The three Genin chuckle all sharing the same thought, _seems like the roles have been reversed._

"Aa, apologies Kakashi but we were on our way here when we saw a black cat, so we took a detour." Sakura replies, her face blank not giving away a single emotion.

_Are my lines really that bad?! If I didn't know better I would have thought she was telling the truth._ _She didn't even call me Sensei? _ His eye starts to twitch. "Anyways, let's begin your training." They four all jump down from the tree, all landing silently.

He pulls out a timer and two bells from his pouch. "You have until noon to get these bells off of me. The person, who doesn't get a bell, gets sent back to academy. You should come at me with the intent to kill, okay begin."

A blur of pink and black disappears into the forest.

_At least they know how to hide themselves... Damn, they are good. I can't even sense their chakra or at least most of them._

"You and me right now!" Naruto yells pointing a finger at the one eyed Jonin.

"You are awfully weird compared to the other two."

"The only thing that is weird is your haircut!"

The blonde then throws two shuriken at the Jonin who successfully dodges.

"Ninja lesson number one: Taijutsu." Kakashi said as he goes into his pouch and pulls out Icha Icha, he looks at Naruto from the corner of his eye, to see the boy smirking at him.

The two 'shuriken' that Kakashi dodged POOFED revealing two other Naruto. "Lesson number one: Taijutsu!" the blonde yells as the triplet of Narutos and the reading Jonin exchange punches and kicks.

_Kuso, how the hell is he this good? At this rate I won't be able to read Icha Icha._

Suddenly the three Narutos jump back as the middle (real) one does some hand sighs "Wind style: Great Air Cannon!"

_What?_

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

_What? Elemental Jutsu requires too much chakra especially the Fireball Jutsu._

The gush of wind chakra blown out by Naruto mixes with Sasuke's Fireball, increasing the size as it flew towards Kakashi who did a last minute substitution.

"Where did Naruto pick up that Jutsu? Time to find Genin number three." He was about to jump from the tree he was on when he hears a whistle.

"Kakashi, looking for me?" Sakura asks with her head cocked to the side and arms crossed over her chest.

"Aa, Hello Sakura. Ninja art, lesson number two: Genjutsu."

The pinkette smirks "Yes, lesson number two." Her hands quickly make hand signs, Kakashi's eye widens in shock at the speed her hands were moving before he could counter, his lone eye slowly droops as he sees a swirl of cherry blossom petals surround him, realising he got caught in a Genjutsu he quickly releases himself. Hearing the chime of bells, he turns his attention to the sound only to see the three Genin with Sakura in the middle and the boys on either side, holding the bells with a triumphant grin (Naruto) and smirk (Sasuke).

"Kuso." He mutters to himself, annoyed that he got caught in a Genjutsu while he tried to capture one of his students into one. "Congratulations, you got the bells but who gets them? There are only two bells so only two of you can pass. So who is going to be the one that gets booted back to the academy?"

The three Genin share a smirk as the boys throw the bells back at the Jonin. Kakashi looks at the three in shock as they turn away.

"It's all of us or none of us." Sasuke states as he grabs the pinkette's hand, preparing to leave the training ground.

Kakashi recovers from his shock; he smiles genuinely (not that you can see it). "Congratulations, you pass."

The three Genin stop as they look at each other before high fiving and hugging each other.

"YEAH! I DID IT!" Naruto shouts for the heavens to hear as he dances around the training ground.

"So, how did you figure out the test?"

Sakura scoffs as she unwraps her arms from Sasuke's neck and crosses them over her chest "it was easy after all why would the Hokage put us into three man squads only to kick one of us back to the academy at this 'survival training', it was obvious that you only have two bells so we would compete against one another and who in the right mind would think that rookies who just got out of the academy could beat a Jonin." _We definitely could whip your ass but you don't need to know that._

Kakashi smiles approvingly at the only female of the group "Yes, that's absolutely correct. You're the first team I have ever passed, the others were too selfish too see the true meaning of the test. Remember whilst on missions; those who don't follow the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. Okay we will begin our duties tomorrow, meet up at the bridge 7:00am sharp." with a poof he was gone.

For the next few weeks nothing eventful happened, pretty much the same thing happened as their 'past lives' the only real difference is that they had to catch the poor feline Tora more than once. They all sweat dropped as they watched the owner smother the poor cat. As for training the team have been progressing really well, their speed and stamina has increased in leaps, they're almost as fast as they were back in their past lives. Since their physical status is almost back to tip-top shape, they began to go to the library for new Jutsu and during some free time they would try to develop and improve their previous Jutsu.

"Sakura, Kakashi I have summoned you both because back up is needed. I sent Team 8 _and_ 10 on an escort mission to wave; Kurenai has requested urgent back up. This is an A-Rank mission so be careful." The Hokage commands as he takes a drag out of his pipe.

At the command Sakura's eyes widen. _What, Team 8 and 10? What the hell are they doing on that mission? Kuso! What is the old man thinking?!_

"An A-Rank? Hokage-Sama, are you sure Sakura is ready, she is only a Genin after all and literally just out of the academy." Kakashi blurts out.

Sakura rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, I am sure Kakashi after all Sakura is more than capable. You two will leave right away; meet at the gates in 15 minutes." _She is probably the strongest Kunoichi in this village maybe even the great nations._

Sakura nods, she was about to disappear in her signature swirl of petals but stops as Kakashi asks another question.

"Hokage-Sama, where are Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi asks the leader of the village with a brow raised; the question causes Sakura's eyes to widen slightly.

"Aa, they are doing a special D-Rank for me, don't worry Kakashi."

Sakura mentally wipes imaginary sweat off her forehead before disappearing in her trademark swirl of petals.

Kakashi nods before disappearing in a poof.


	3. Genin vs Swordsman of the mist

I just wanted to let the fans of this story know that I will not be updating for a week or maybe two. I have just returned back to College after break so chapters will be slow.

**ENJOY!**

Sakura appears at the gates in her signature swirl of petals in 15 minutes, just like the Hokage commanded. _If Kakashi is late I swear by my great-grandfather's name, I will leave his lonely ass behind and head to wave by myself. _Not even a second later the signature 'POOF' signalling the arrival of the copy ninja, the pinkette couldn't help but gape at her one eyed sensei.

"Sakura, are you ready?" He asks seriously, inwardly chuckling at his student's expression.

Blinking, she shakes her head before composing herself. "Of course, let's go." She commands as she leaps from branch to branch at a speed that could rival most ANBUs.

Kakashi immediately follows and keeps in step with the pinkette; well at least he tries… Currently he is a few steps behind the pink haired Genin. As he stares at her back, he couldn't keep the feeling of awe and amazement from creeping up on him as he watches his student leap from branch to branch with an unrealistic amount of grace, the way her cloak flows with every leap, the way her ponytail swishes from side to side, _the smell of strawberries... So sweet… Wow, wow! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_ Shaking his head, to banish those forbidden thoughts, he notices her movements and posture; the way her movements spoke power and confidence despite her small frame. The aura she was giving off made him want to do nothing but follow her and listen to her every word which he thought was odd, He hardly listens to the Hokage and yet he wants to follow his twelve year old student!

He blinks a few times noticing the way she holds herself, _so she's back in 'commander mode'._ The masked Jonin has seen this happen a few times in the few weeks he's been the teacher of team seven, it mostly happened during training sessions and missions like when hunting the Feudal Lord's wife's cat, she would enter 'commander mode' as he likes to call it, where the girl's demeanour changes from a young carefree child to an experienced leader. Her body would straighten, her usually playful eyes that were filled with mischief or joy would harden, literally being unreadable and her face would become devoid of emotion. He's watched as she carefully calculated her surroundings and gave orders; _she would definitely be a good Hokage. _It amazed him how the knucklehead, loud mouth Naruto and brooding, big ego-ed Sasuke would immediately listen to her words once she gave a command.

The elite Jonin has had some suspicions about his team for a while now since they are nothing like the school reports Iruka wrote up, he clearly remembers reading over them then scoffing and chucking them into his trashcan thinking, they were going to be a waste of his time and were never going to pass his test but when he met them, they were totally different to what was written about them in the reports. Sakura for example was written as polite, respectful, self-centred, vain and obsessed with the last Uchiha but from what he observed, the two shared a healthy and stable relationship, he first thought that she would be the possessive and jealous one in the relationship but funny enough, it is Sasuke but they understand when it is time to be teammates and lovers. The one eyed Jonin definitely respects the two Genin for that. The report clearly stated that she has high intelligence and a high affinity for Genjutsu but is under average in every other skill. But during training her skills were on par with the boys of course from what he observed, he had a feeling that they were holding back, when around him. Not to mention she is apparently polite, respectful, self-centred and vain? She definitely isn't any of those things, she could be playful and mischievous at times but also professional and cold – _like a true leader._ _And with respect?_ She hasn't called me sensei once; the only time was on the roof, where she was clearly mocking him. But he guessed, he should just accept her calling him by his first name after all he's seen the times when she is angry and where the little respect she holds for him or anyone is thrown straight out the window and she will downright call him every profanity in the dictionary. _Yep, I definitely wouldn't want to lose the little respect she has for me and be called pervert, bastard or something worse, twenty four-seven._

He blinks at the thought. _Why do I care whether she has respect for me or not?_ _Or what she calls me?_ He shrugs and returns to his thoughts.

After passing them, he just kept getting more surprises like the level of their skills; _definitely way passed Genin level._ He could truly say that any one of them could beat him on a one on one spar, if they were actually serious. Another thing that is odd about his team is that either one or two of them are missing about half of the time (mainly the boys) and when he asked – **questioned**the Hokage he would always get the same answer "they're off on a special D-Rank mission for me, no need to worry Kakashi." Usually he would have questioned them immediately and acted upon his suspicions but since the Hokage seemed to be in the know, he would wait until they were ready to tell him whatever they had to tell him. It's an odd feeling to know that such young yet powerful kids were hiding something from him but he still completely trusted them especially Sakura – _guess the feelings mutual._

The sudden increase in distance between him and his pinked haired student – _more like teammate,_ snapped him out of his thoughts. Realising he wasn't slowing down but Sakura was increasing her speed, once again the feelings of awe and amazement washed over him as he watched the girl's figure slowly shrink into the forest. As he increased his speed to catch up with the pinkette, two figures caught his eye. He momentarily stops and looks down to see two mist ninja tied against a tree. Looking more clearly, his eye widens – _The Demon brothers._ Without a second thought, he rushes in the same direction as his pink haired Genin.

_Kuso! How can I forget about Zabuza? Last time we had Kakashi so we got out alive. Kuso, Kuso! Hold on; Ino, Shika, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Asuma and Kurenai. Don't you guys dare die on me again! I'm coming!_

"Kurenai! Listen I want you to take the bridge builder and the kids and RUN!" Asuma yells out to the red eyed Jonin, seeing her inner turmoil he reassures her with a smile. "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay I promise! Just complete the mission!"

The two Zabuzas throw their heads back; their shoulders begin to shake as they simultaneously let out a menacing cackle. "What noble words but seriously you shouldn't make promises you can't keep, the only place they're going is six feet underground." The real Zabuza says with a menacing grin.

The six Genin's eyes widen as they recall a certain pinkette's words **_'but remember there will only be one outcome and that's going to be you being buried, six feet underground with your name etched into the KIA stone.' _**

The clone suddenly disappears and Kurenai's eyes widen.

"INO LOOK OUT!" Shikamaru calls out to the blonde, who just had enough time to turn around and see the big sword swinging her way.

"INO!" the Genin and Asuma yell as Kurenai rushes towards the two.

_Kuso! I'm not going to make it on time! _The red eye Jonin cursed with wide eyes.

She clams her eyes shut awaiting her fate. It was like time slowed itself as the sword swung backwards and then forwards towards her neck; the cries of her teammates were muted until she heard the splash of water.

"Jheeze, pig who knew you were going to freeze up like that."

Recognising the voice, she opens her eyes to see the familiar pink haired girl in front of her, armed with a kunai and in front of her is a puddle. "Sakura!"

The pinkette smirks at the blonde, she turns to see three wide eyed Jonin, six gaping Genin and a shocked bridge builder.

_I didn't even sense her!_ The three Jonin thought.

"So you took out my clone, impressive brat but you won't be able to take me out."

Sakura's emerald eyes narrow at the swordsman, to see Asuma stuck in the water prison like Kakashi was, the last time she went on this mission.

"Zabuza Momochi." A playful smirk makes its way to her face as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"So you heard of me pinkie."

Emerald eyes once again narrow at the swordsman. "Of course, you're in the bingo books; The Demon of the Mist."

"Well aren't you a smart one but something intrigues me about you. You don't share the same fear as the rest of the brats; you have the eyes of a killer."

Sakura's smirk widens "Eyes of a killer?" she chuckles, "we're ninja that's what we're supposed to do." Her face goes blank and eyes harden as her tone turns cold and emotionless. "Now I'm warning Momochi you better let him go or else you're going to find yourself six feet underground."

The Jonin seemed shocked by the girl's tone while the Genin and bridge builder felt a shiver run down their spine.

The swordsman laughs once again clearly trying to cover up his nervousness. "Was that a joke pinkie, you may have been able to take out my clone but you won't even be able to lay a finger on me." He taunts.

The red eyed Jonin immediately extends her arm out in front of Sakura, pushing her back slightly. "Sakura that's enough, there's nothing we can do but retreat."

Sakura scoffs at the Jonin and slaps her arm away. "Go ahead and run if you want but I'm staying right here. You should know that even if we do get away _this_ time, his target is still the bridge builder and he will carry on going after him. Don't forget you're not my Sensei, Kakashi is and he taught me those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. Like hell, I'm going to let myself be worse than scum. No way in hell, am I leaving Asuma!" _I'm not going to let you guys to lose Asuma again!_

Everyone looks at the girl in surprise and awe as her words soak in.

"Kakashi? Kakashi Hatake, the famous Copy Ninja is your Sensei?"

"That's right Momochi, you're going down."

The swordsman smirks under the bandages, "Very well, let's see how strong a student of the famous Copy Ninja is." He makes another water clone that charges towards the pinkette.

Sakura quickly throws half a dozen shuriken at the water prison, the swordsman and his clone which causes them to laugh. "What's that supposed to do pinkie those shuriken won't touch me!" they both lift their sword to block the ninja stars.

Sakura smirks as she forms a hand sign, "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Everyone's eyes widens as the half a dozen of shuriken multiply to hundreds. Knowing he couldn't block them all, he lets go of the water prison and jumps back to shore whilst his clone was destroyed. Sakura smirks knowing Zabuza fell for her trick, she quickly dispels her Jutsu and Shunshins over to Asuma, picking him up and out of the water and Shunshins back to Kurenai, the six Genin and the bridge builder.

"Arigato Sakura." Asuma thanks the pink haired Genin who nods before flashing towards the swordsman.

A battle begins between a Genin and a legendary swordsman, a battle between a kunai and a sword. The only sound that could be heard is the clash of metal and the rustle of clothing. The six Genin were watching their former classmate take on a missing-nin, their jaws dropped as they only could see blurs due to the speed they were fighting at. Kurenai and Asuma's eyes widen in shock to see the pink haired Genin holding her own against a legendary swordsman such as Zabuza without any difficulty at all.

Zabuza growls at the pinkette in frustration. "I admit you're talented and I can see why you are the famous Copy Nin's student but I'm done playing games. This ends right now!" his hands move, doing hand signs quickly but not extremely fast that she couldn't make out the hand signs.

She smirks as she recognises the Jutsu he is about to use and she quickly does the same hand signs but much quicker. Her smirk widens when she sees Zabuza's eyes widen.

"Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Sakura and Zabuza call out.

Two dragons rise from the lake, both clashing head on, putting more chakra into the Jutsu she forces her dragon to push back Zabuza's before quickly doing some more hand signs in lightning speed, "Water style; Water Bullet Jutsu!" blobs of water shoot out of her mouth. Zabuza dodges a few but the rest hit him, sending him flying through a tree. Doing another set of hand signs, another water dragon appears as Zabuza is about to get up which sends him soaring. Suddenly a Senbon shot out and embedded itself into the swordsman's neck. Her eyes narrow as she watches his body go limp and crash into the ground. Walking up to him body, she checks him pulse. A 'hunter Nin' jumps down by Zabuza's body.

_Haku._

"That's enough, thank you for finding Zabuza for me as I have been tracking him down for a while now but I will take it from here." The 'Hunter Nin' says before picking up Zabuza's body and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the fuck, do you think you're doing?!" Kiba yells out.

_Sometimes, he really is just like Naruto but not as clueless._

"Relax Kiba; _this_ _Hunter Nin is just doing their job_."

The masked Nin turns around to the pinkette, knowing the girl is suspicious he quickly nods before disappearing.

"And what the fuck are you doing here?" he yells out, pointing at the pinkette.

"I came here because Kurenai called for backup."

"Alone?" the red eyed Jonin asks with a brow raised.

"Nope with Kakashi." The pinkette's eyes widen in realisation, "Shit! I forgot about Kakashi!"

Asuma takes a drag of his cigarette (who knows when the smoke addict lit it?) as he looks at the pink haired girl with a questioning look, "You forgot Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I saw the Demon brothers tied up and I thought you may need some help so I kind of just rushed down here. Woops."

"Yeah, woops." Kakashi deadpans as his lone eye narrows at the pinkette as his crosses his arms over his chest.

Sakura turns around and laughs sheepishly as she scratches the back of her neck, "Oopsies."

"Sakura, you shouldn't have run off like that!"

The pinkette rolls her eyes, losing the innocent act. "Not my problem, you're so damn slow!"

"That isn't the point; you just rushed off. Do you know how worried I was?!"

"You were following me! Stop making it sound like I ditched you!"

The masked Jonin and pink haired Genin continued with their glaring contest whilst everyone else around them was watching them with amused expressions.

Sakura huffs, "Yeah, well as you can see I'm fine. I don't have a single scratch on me."

"Call it luck."

Sakura scowls in return. "I perfectly fine with taking care of myself Hatake!"

Kakashi sighs as he runs a gloved hand through his gravity defying hair. "I know, I was just worried at least give me a heads up before you speed off."

Sakura pouts slightly, "Kay' I'm sorry Kashi, I'm just used to Sasuke and Naruto who can keep up with me." She wraps her arms around the silver haired Jonin's waist and buries her face into his vest.

He sighs as he hesitantly returns the hug and strokes the girl's back as he rests his head on top of hers. "It's fine." He turns his attention from the pinkette in his arms to the red eyed Jonin, "Kurenai, what is the situation?"

"Oh, um… We left Konoha at noon and not even an hour away from the village, we encountered the Demon brothers. From there Tazuna told us about the real reason why he needs an escort, after we got off the boat, we were attacked by Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi's eye widens at the name, "Asuma fought against him but got trapped within the enemies water prison Jutsu. His clone was about to attack Ino," she wave her hand to the blonde, "but thankfully Sakura-san got here just in time, she destroyed the clone then used the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu and set Asuma free from the prison, then she engaged the enemy and was able to immobilize and defeat the enemy until a hunter Nin came to take Momochi's body." Kakashi's eye widens even more towards the end of the story as he turns to stare at his student in his arms.

Sakura scoffs at the last bit as she detangles herself from Kakashi causing all attention to be drawn to her, "Hunter Nin my ass! That guy or girl was working for Zabuza."

"W-w-what d-do you m-mean Sakura-san?" Hinata asks.

"Just Sakura is fine Hinata-chan. And Zabuza is still alive." She replies with a shrug.

Everyone gasps except the Jonin.

"Your overreacting right? You checked his pulse after all!" Tazuna said.

"Yeah, I did check his pulse but the area in which the Senbon hit is a pressure point in which you can put a person in a temporary death state. And Hunter Nin doesn't kill that way, they don't need the whole body, they only need to take the head. The rest of the body is useless."

Asuma chuckles "So you figured that out huh? You're pretty sharp." He winces slightly which causes Sakura's brow to rise and her to go into 'medical mode'.

"Are you hurt Asuma?"

"Hmm… oh it's nothing just a few cracked ribs and a sprained wrist."

Sakura's eyes narrow at the Jonin's wrist, mentally slapping herself for not asking about his well-being before anything else. She immediately grabs his wrist, releasing a wave of chakra, covering it in a bright green glow. Everyone's eyes widen, next she checks out his ribs and scowls to find one broken, and once again her hands release a bright green glow, effectively healing the man's injuries.

"You're a medic?" Kurenai asks in awe.

Sakura grins sheepishly "Yeah."

"Hold on, if you knew the masked ninja was working for Zabuza then why didn't you, stop him!" Kiba once again being the loud mouth he is yelled out.

"Damn it Kiba! I'm standing right here; stop acting like Naruto. I would like to keep my fucking hearing! And to answer your question, Zabuza obviously kept the masked Nin around in case he got into any trouble and probably was there to observe our abilities actually I'm positive he was there to observe our abilities since he's been there from the start. So naturally you can deduce the masked Nin is really strong, we aren't exactly in our best conditions at the moment so we could have lost or more importantly our client could have died meaning we failed our mission. After all, the mission is to protect Tazuna even if it means letting the enemy retreat and come back later, besides we have the element of surprise."

"Woah, woah, woah! What do you mean he was there the whole time?! And what do you mean by element of surprise?" Ino asked, slightly confused at her explanation but understood most of it.

"Seriously you guys didn't sense another chakra up in trees and anyways it doesn't matter because like I said we have the element of surprise."

"Just tell us what it is already forehead!"

Sakrua smirks at the blonde, "They don't know about Kakashi."

Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi look at each other, then the pinkette in awe that she thought it through the whole time.

Kakashi couldn't keep the smile from appearing on his face as he looks at his student. _You never seize to surprise me Sakura. _"Good job, Kura." He ruffles the girls pink locks, causing her to scowl slightly which causes him to chuckle. "Alright, Tazuna lead the way."


	4. Memorable trees

The three Jonin, seven Genin and bridge builder walked in relative silence for the past 15 minutes, Sakura was too lost in thought to make conversation and everyone else was too busy staring at the pinkette that is walking at the front in awe, except the Copy Nin who was sneaking peeks at the rosette from his book.

They were all having their own thoughts about the pinkette especially her blonde rival; the fan girl couldn't help but replay the scenes that happened no more than half an hour ago. _I can't believe how useless I was! I couldn't do anything and I had to be saved by Sakura no less! _ _When did she get so strong? To even be able to take on an opponent that Asuma-Sensei couldn't. Should I thank her? Will she laugh at me and call me weak? _She turns her gaze from the ground back to the pink haired girl, the feelings of awe washed over her. _Since when did she move with such grace?_

"Umm… Sakura?"

Hearing her name, she looks over her shoulder. "Hm? What's up Ino?"

"Umm… I just wanted to um… thank you for saving my life back there; if you hadn't come I would probably be dead by now." Ino replied, her cerulean eyes clearly showing how grateful she was.

Sakura grins at the blonde, "Don't worry about it Ino-chan. That's what friends and comrades do for one another right?"

An expression makes its way to her face. _Ino-chan? Friends? Comrades? _Ino smiles back at the pinkette. "Yeah, we watch each other's backs." She runs up to walk side by side with her 'newly' formed friend, "Anyways, where's Sasuke-kun and Naruto?"

"On a mission for the Hokage," she replies with a shrug. "By the way, how did you end up getting this mission? It's odd for the Hokage to send out two Genin teams."

"Well, you see dog boy was saying how fed up of the stupid missions we were doing and he was going to go get a C-rank mission. So obviously I couldn't let his team out do mine so when we finished out mission, we went to the Hokage to ask for a C-rank and team 8 just so happened to be there and that's how we ended up here."

Sakura nods in understanding. _kill two birds with one stone._

The former rivals continue on with their conversation, the bitterness and hatred between the two girls now completely non-existent. Hinata even got dragged into the conversation. Slowly the silence evaporated as the Genin started to bicker and banter with one another.

_"Don't worry about it Ino-chan. That's what friends and comrades do for one another right?"_ The porn reading Jonin couldn't help but sprout another smile under his mask at the response as he snuck another peak at the rosette. He looks down at his book again, only to realise he hasn't turned a page and has literally spent the past 15 minutes doing the same thing as everyone else, staring at his student but of course, more discreetly. **_'She engaged the enemy and was able to immobilize and defeat the enemy until a hunter Nin came to take Momochi's body' _**_Just how strong are you Sakura, to take on a missing Nin and come out without a scratch? _After becoming the leader of team seven, the past weeks have been a couple of weird weeks. First, his team is nothing like he expected. Second, their teamwork is so synchronised, you would have thought they have been a team for decades now. Third, never in his life would he think he would form a bond with the only female Genin on his team. Not that he's sexist or anything but he would have thought he would at least form a bond with the boys first for obvious reasons but that isn't the case, over the course of the few weeks with the boys being absent and him being left with Sakura – _not that I mind._ They have formed a really odd bond, a bond he thought he would never form again, at least not anytime soon. But the past weeks and the time spent with Sakura has formed a bond that he only thought formed after several years of knowing one another. As he looks at the back of his student, the way her cloak flows with each step she takes the gracefulness of her movements. At that moment he realised that his only female Genin somehow broke down the protective walls around him, barged through the barriers around his heart, and woven herself through the cracks to the centre. _In a matter of weeks! Is my resolve really that weak that a twelve year old that I've only known for a couple of weeks, get through to me in such a short period of time? _It was odd, the feeling of having someone care for you, knowing that you subconsciously let someone into your protective walls but it felt good. Usually if someone got to close he would immediately withdraw and put them at arm's length but with each step he realised he didn't want to do that with Sakura. He wants her to know him, he wants to be cared for and he wants someone to trust. When he was with pinkette he felt a really odd feeling, a feeling of comfort and understanding with her like she understood him and could see his pain. He felt like an open book to her but oddly enough he didn't mind. It was definitely weird, how much she knows him and they've only known each other for a short period of time.

"She sure is something isn't she Kakashi?"

The sound of his friends voice pulls him away from his thoughts as he turns to the smoke addicted Jonin – _lighting a cigarette, how unsurprising Asuma._

"Yeah, I can see her becoming an excellent kunoichi someday."

"She already is a great one especially at her age, to be able to sense Chakra, use medical ninjutsu and take on a missing-nin, she definitely is something special and I have no doubt she will be a great and well known Kunoichi in the future." Kurenai said.

Kakashi was taken-back by the praise after all this is their first time meeting the pink haired girl. He looks at Asuma who nods in agreement. Catching Kakashi's questioning look Kurenai continues to talk.

"Asuma, I want to apologise for almost leaving you."

"It's okay, Kurenai after all I told you to leave. I understand your choice since they're still kids." He said the last part looking at the group of Genin ahead.

"Still, I know I would have regretted it. I really do owe Sakura one."

Asuma smirked, "we all owe Sakura one."

"What did Kura do?" Kakashi asked, turning his attention to his two friends.

Kurenai smiled softly at the sight of Hinata giggling at something Sakura said. "She saved me from probably making the biggest mistake of my life or should I say she saved me from making a critical decision." Catching the masked ninja's questioning gaze again, knowing the question she carried on, "I was about to retreat with the rest of the Genin and the bridge builder but she refused. I was shocked she would disobey the order of a higher authority and rank. I had my arm in front of her and she slapped it away then she said **'Go ahead and run if you want but I'm staying right here. You should know that even if we do get away this time, his target is still the bridge builder and he will carry on going after him. Don't forget you're not my Sensei, Kakashi is and he taught me those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. Like hell, I'm going to let myself be worse than scum. No way in hell, am I leaving Asuma!'**"

Kakashi turns to the pinkette at the front – _you really are one of a kind Kura._

"She's a great kid Kakashi, train her well." The two Jonin said in unison.

It's been a day since the encounter with Zabuza and they all returned to Tazuna's house without any interruptions. Once they arrived they were greeted by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami and her annoying brat of a son Inari who ended up get told off by Sakura. They were shown their rooms – boys and girls separated then they had dinner and went to bed. At the breakfast table everyone excluding Inari who was playing with the food on his plate and sneaking peaks of Sakura from the corner of his eye, the rest were happily eating, all enjoying a little chat and a few jokes. The table was certainly lively.

"So, Kurenai-Sensei what are we going to do for training next?" Kiba asked.

"Ah, well we are-"

"Kurenai, why don't you teach them tree climbing." Sakura interrupted.

"What?! We already know how to climb trees!" Kiba screeched.

Sakura and the Jonin smirked. "Not without hands you don't, it's a really high levelled skill that many don't learn until Chunin." Kurenai replied.

The Genin's mouths were left agape as they thought – _climbing without hands._

"That's a great idea Sakura." Asuma said with a smile.

"So, it's settled after breakfast. You shall be doing tree climbing." Kurenai announced. All the Genin except Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino were enthusiastically eating their food. Shikamaru sighed before muttering "Troublesome, Shino was just being Shino; quiet, calm and collected whilst Hinata looked down at her food with a frown – _A high level skill, I'll never be able to do it. I'm going to be a disappointment to Kurenai-Sensei._

Sakura could see Hinata staring at her food with a frown. _Kuso, I forgot how low her self-confidence is. _"Hey, Hinata don't worry you're going to have no problem with this training." She reassures with a smile.

"R-really?"

She smiles again, "Of course, trust me you're going to have it down, in no time."

Hinata visibly beams at the reassurance. _For some reason when you say something, I believe it. Thank you, Sakura-chan. _After the reassurance she begins to eat at the same pace as everyone else.

Kurenai and her team were shocked that the rosette could raise their teammate's spirit with a few words. They all shot her, a grateful/thankful smile or look in Shino's case, which she returned with a smile.

After breakfast Team eight and ten disappeared somewhere in the forest with their Jonin Sensei's. Sakura came out of her room and heads towards the living room, her face scrunches into a scowl as she sees her sensei reading his porn _and in somebody's house as well!_ An evil smirk makes its way onto her face as a mischievous twinkle sparkles in her emerald eyes.

It is about noon and Team eight and ten were progressing really slowly with tree climbing – except Hinata for obvious reasons. Anyways, they all sat on the grass enjoying the lunch they brought out. They were all caught up in their own conversations until a familiar laugh caught their attention.

"That's Sakura." Ino stated.

In a matter of seconds the pinkette materialised in front of the Genin and two Jonin. "Yo." She greeted with a grin, before bending down and petting Akamaru who barked and licked her hand. Everyone watched the exchange with wide eyes before they all greeted her back, in their own ways – Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba all greeted with heys, Shino a nod, Kurenai, Hinata and Asuma greeted with a polite hello.

"Sakura how did you do that?" Kiba asks, still with wide eyes.

"Do what?" she asks with a confused expression and her head cocked to the slide a little.

"Pet Akamaru, he usually doesn't let anyone touch him besides me or the clan."

_Kuso! It isn't until a few years, till I get closer to Kiba and Akamaru ._She smiles at the hooded boy before shrugging, "I guess I'm good with animals."

"Sakura-Chan, you were right I managed to master the technique after a few turns!" Hinata said with a huge smile on her face.

Sakura turns her attention to the violet eyed girl and smiles at her, "Told ya! Have more confidence in yourself, Hinata-chan. You know if you want to train sometime, don't hesitate to ask."

Hinata's eyes widened, not expecting the invitation, "Oh, I don't want to be a bother." She replies, looking down at the grass, fiddling with a few strands.

"Eh? Bother? Nah, this is what friends do! They help each other out. Just ask and when we both have some free time, we'll train alright?"

The timid Hyuga was once again taken back by her pink haired friend before she grins at the pinkette, "Okay, thank you Sakura-chan."

"No problem." she replied with a wink.

Kurenai sat there watching the exchange with a smile. _Thank you very much Sakura, you will never know how much this means to me, more importantly Hinata._

"So what you doing out here forehead?" The blonde asks as she takes a sip of her drink, her blue eyes drift to the rosette's hand to see her holding an orange book, her eyes widen and she spits out her water, spraying it over Choji who immediately wraps his arms around his lunches and exclaims a loud 'Hey!' The blonde immediately wipes the water from her mouth with the back of her hand before pointing at her pink headed friend. "What the hell are you doing with Icha Icha?!"

This causes everyone to turn their attention back to the pinkette who stood there still wearing a grin. The Jonin's eyes literally widened to the size of saucer as they both thought the same thought – _It seems she also picked up some of Kakashi's awful habits. _Shikamaru's eyes widen slightly before he turns his gaze back to the clouds muttering 'troublesome, Kiba choked on some food that he was chewing before his eyes turned into dinner plates, Shino had a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks which thankfully is covered and Choji, Hinata and Ino turned into tomatoes.

Sakura grinned at them, "You know it's quite a good and interesting book. It's actually got a plot and isn't all about sex like you'd think." She smirks as Kiba's eyes grew in size and a small trickle of blood slid down his right nostril, Shikamaru blushed, a very nice shade of pink, she could clearly see Shino's cheeks redden and Ino, Choji and Hinata turned at least five shades darker. She could tell that Hinata was really close to fainting, she couldn't help it anymore. She toppled over in laughter. The seated ninja all stared at the rosette with looks of confusion and somewhere in the stares was the question 'is she insane?'

Recovering from her mirth, she wipes a few tears with the back of her hand that managed to escape during her laughter, "You actually believe I would read this smut!" she giggles, "You guys are so gullible…"

"If you're not reading it then what are you doing with it?" Ino asked with a disbelieving brow raised.

"SAKURA!"

Everyone turns to the direction of the shout. Asuma and Kurenai burst out in a fit of giggles, finally understanding why a twelve year old girl would have a book of Icha Icha whilst the Genin sat there looking even more confused than before. Ino was about to ask but then the girl she was about to ask- **interrogate,** about the book disappeared and the famous Copy Nin reappeared with a scowl.

She rematerializes hanging upside down on a high branch, "Tsk, tsk, tsk… Kakashi you know it's not nice to jump someone." She scolds with her hands on her hips.

Said man's lone eye narrowed. "Sakura. Give. Me. My. Book. Back."

Sakura smirked, "Spar with me then I will."

"Alright, but give me my book first." He grits through his teeth.

"Ha! No way Hatake, if I give you, your damn smut. You're gonna run off and read it!"

The one eyed ninja sighed "Fine."

Sakura grins in return before disappearing from the branch and rematerializing behind Kakashi, aiming a punch at him. The ninja seated were shocked by her speed and so was Kakashi, he just barely caught it. They carried on exchanging punches and kicks; Kakashi was shocked by the girl's speed. Suddenly she jumped back.

"How about we make this more fun Kashi?"

He cocks his head to the side in confusion and as a signal to carry on talking.

"If I win this spar then I get to see your face!"

Kakashi's eye narrowed at the pink haired girl, "what do I get out of it?"

Sakura hummed as she looked up and taps her chin in a thinking manner.

_Damn, she looks so adorable. Bad Kakashi! Bad thoughts! _He mentally shook his head to banish the thoughts to the back of his mind.

"I owe, you a favour, anything and anytime."

Kakashi smirks, "deal. Go all out?"

His answer was a big fireball.

This caused the seated Jonin to look at each other, then the pink haired girl in awe.

"She can already use two types of elemental Jutsu." Kurenai stated in awe.

"It seems she's just full of surprises." Asuma replied with a smile as he takes a drag from his cigarette. _This certainly will be interesting._

Once the fireball was gone, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. The Genin were looking around in confusion before Hinata activated her Byakugan – _so he's underground, be careful Sakura-Chan. _She was about to warn the girl when she saw her smirk, her face twists into a look of confusion.

The pinkette looks above, left, right, behind before smirk – _how predictable? _She sends her fist towards the ground causing the earth to shake and bits of the ground to crack and some pieces soaring; revealing a very surprised and shocked Kakashi.

"Found you didn't I? Kakashi-**_Sensei_**."

The Genin's eyes literally popped out of their skulls as their jaws hit the floor, they all thought the same thing – _better not make Sakura angry and mental note to self: STAY AWAY FROM HER FISTS!_

"T-t-that's Tsunade's move!" Asuma splutters whilst pounding his chest with his fist as he choked on some smoke, Kurenai could only nod in agreement. The eight ninja could only watch the girl in awe and stare from the rosette to the ground and back.

"So, are you going to go all out now, Kashi?"

Said man smirked as he jumps out of the crater and lifts his headband, Kurenai and Asuma's eyes widened, both thinking – _what the hell are you doing Kakashi!_


	5. Grey vs Pink

_So he's finally serious._ Sakura thought with a smirk.

The Jonin and Genin both engaged each other with another series of punches and kicks, both avoiding each other's hits, well mainly Kakashi now that he knows how much damage the small fists can cause.

_I know this is risky but let's see how strong you are Sakura. _He jumps back and quickly performs a set of hand signs which makes Asuma, Kurenai and Sakura's eyes widen.

_CHIDORI!_ They thought.

A ball of blue lightning cackles from the masked Jonin's right hand as he rushes towards the pinkette. The Genin watch in awe and shock – _That's awesome! _They thought. Whilst Asuma and Kurenai were both mentally yelling at the masked Jonin, both of them were debating whether they should step in or not. They got up to stop the attack but too late, Kakashi's hand already connected with the rosette's chest. Kakashi's eyes widen in shock as he curses himself, _No! This wasn't supposed to happen! Kuso! I went too far._ His eyes open in shock as he hears a familiar poof.

"Eh? Hatake, did you really think I would be defeated so easily?" The pink haired girl asked, leaning against a tree with her arms crossed and wearing a familiar smirk.

He lets out a sigh, _thank god she's okay._

The eight ninja sitting down let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"That was awesome!" Kiba yells out.

"Damn it, forehead, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Ino screams at the pinkette whilst shaking a fist in the air.

Kurenai, Asuma and Hinata let out a relieved sigh. Choji was staring at the masked Jonin and pinkette in awe as he stuffs his mouth with another handful of chips as the tension rose; they waited for one of the two ninja to make the next move.

Sakura, finally getting tired of waiting made a set of hand signs "Water style: water bullet Jutsu." Blobs of water flew out of her mouth, heading towards the copy Nin.

He quickly made a set of hand signs to counter "Fire style: fire bullet Jutsu." Blobs of fire countered the blobs of water causing a lot of steam to rise.

The two Nin rushed into the steam; they seemed to have the same idea as they both started another battle of Taijutsu, and the air cleared showing the seated Nin the dance between the teacher and student. Kakashi was hoping backwards as he dodged and blocked Sakura's fist and kicks – _Kuso, she holds a lot of power behind these hits if I get hit by one, it could be the end for me. For some odd reason… No impossible! She couldn't be holding back, could she? _To busy lost in thought, he didn't even notice he got driven against a tree. His eyes widen and he manages to duck a punch, just in time to witness it shatter the tree into smithereens.

Everyone's eyes widen – _definitely shouldn't make Sakura angry!_ They thought.

Sakura growls in frustration – _none of my hits are hitting! This feels just like the time when me, and Naruto did the bell test again. _She spins around with her leg up, aiming a round house kick at his ribs, hoping to hit the copy Nin but only met air. She lets out another growl, spotting her opponent POOF to where the seated ninja are.

"You know Sakura-chan; I believe we said we were going to go all out." The bi-coloured eyed ninja stated.

"You don't say Hatake!" she spat back with a scowl.

Kakashi's brow rises - _Kuso, I just had to go and get her angry. "_Exactly we said we would go all out and that's exactly what I'm doing but I get the feeling you are still holding back."

His statement caused everyone's eyes to widen even Sakura's. _She's holding back? Just how strong is she?_ Everyone thought as they turned their attention to the pinkette.

_Fuck! Why does he have to be so sharp!_ _Fine I show a little more of what I can do Hatake but if you get hurt don't blame me_. She smirks as she charges towards the copy Nin in a speed that everyone couldn't comprehend. His eyes widens, as he felt a foot to his side, sending him flying into a set of tree – he crashed and kept crashing through them.

The eight Nin were once again awe struck by the pink haired girl's strength.

_Wow, Sakura-chan I wish I had that strength. You really are amazing. _Hinata thought.

_When the hell, did forehead get so strong?_ Ino thought.

_She's amazing._ The other six thought.

Kakashi pants as he holds his ribs and slowly makes his way back towards, where the other Nin are - _definitely stronger than a Genin._ _Where did she learn to enhance her strength with chakra from? Only Tsunade can do that…. No! She couldn't have been trained by her, could she? No definitely not, from her records it shows she's never left hidden leaf until yesterday but then again her reports and records have been wrong so far._ He finally stumbles back to the opening to see everyone still shocked and his student grinning at him before raising a brow with concern. He ignores the pain and charges at her with a set of punches and kicks, which she blocks and dodges.

_Oh, I see what he's doing! He's trying to corner me like I did to him!_ She smirks as she dodges another punch. _So unoriginal Kakashi, but then again so is this move. _She vanishes then rematerializes standing on her right hand as she kicks the mask Jonin, sending him soaring.

Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai's eyes widen - _this is Gai's move!_

"Dancing leaf shadow." The Jonins mutter.

"Aa, I see you recognise this move Kakashi." She whispers huskily into the copy Nin's ear as she reappears behind him, the whisper causes the copy Nin to shiver which she didn't notice.

She sends a punch to his side which he blocks then swings a kick at him, whom he also blocked. The corners of her lips twitch as a smirk makes its way to her lips, she quickly sends another kick. He also blocks it but due to the power behind it, it causes the two to switch places with him still falling backwards and her to falling face first. She uses the momentum of the fall and does a summersault and brings her leg down on his upper torso, "Lion Barrage!"

A big crash is heard as the ground begins to shake again and pieces of earth are once again sent flying. She back flips, standing up straight and scowls. Once the dust clears she can hear shouts of "That was awesome! Sakura that was amazing! And so on…"

"Oi, forehead what's with the look?" Ino asks with a confused brow raised.

"Dispel the clone Kashi and come out of hiding."

The clone went poof causing the Genin to gasp as the masked Jonin sent a fireball flying towards the pinkette. Which she counter with a spray of water. Once the steam cleared, they stood facing one another, both breathing hard.

"Let's make this even more fun Kashi, if I win I don't only get to see your face but you have to teach me a new Jutsu and you have to buy me Dango when you arrive for team meetings, after and whenever I want for the next month."

"Alright but you owe three favours."

She grins in return, "Of course Kashi."

Sakura quickly does a set hand signs causing a water dragon to charge at the masked Nin who quickly countered with his own dragon.

"Where did they get the water from?" Ino asked in shock.

"They got it from the moisture in the air." Asuma answers with a cigarette sitting between his lips, he raises his hand to light it but halts himself – _better not after all with the amount of surprises Sakura has shown us, she may have more up her sleeve._ He quickly pockets his lighter, deciding to have the cancer stick after the battle.

"It's a really high skill; I'm surprised that Sakura can do it." Kurenai commented with wide eyes.

The Genin and Jonin continue their battle, shooting different Jutsu at each other, after a good twenty minutes, the two Nin were breathing even harder.

"You truly amaze me Kura, I can sense you still have a lot of chakra left even if we just spent a while just using Ninjutsu." Kakashi praises which causes Sakura to grin sheepishly.

"Since you're almost out, all or nothing?" Sakura asked with a grin which the copy Nin responded with a nod. _But my stamina is not where near to what it's supposed to be._ The two charged at one another again, doing another synchronized, elegant but deadly dance.

"Wow, they're amazing. It's been almost two hours and they're still going at it." Kiba said in awe.

_Yes, Sakura you truly are amazing. If only I could be, a little bit like you_. Hinata thought.

"Yes, they do have a lot of stamina. It doesn't surprise me that Kakashi is still standing but Sakura to have fought for so long especially up against, an elite ninja like Kakashi and to be still standing is truly amazing. Not many have faced him and lived longer than five minutes without being immobilized or killed. It's truly amazing what she can do at such a young age." Kurenai stated with a smile.

"She must be a chakra powerhouse. You can feel it, can't you Kurenai?" Asuma asks.

"Hai, she still has a lot of chakra left. It's amazing that she has such reserves at such a young age." Kurenai replies with a nod.

A crash caught everyone's attention; they look back at the two ninja to see the two in a cloud of dust. They all stood and slowly made their way towards the two Nin. Once the dust cleared they saw Sakura with her wrists pinned above her head and Kakashi straddling her. The position caused most of the Genin blush.

"Yield Sakura." He said in a husky tone, causing shivers to run down the pink haired girl's spine. The copy Nin looked down at the girl beneath him and felt his stomach flip – _the hell?_ His thoughts suddenly jumped to a scene from Icha Icha as he stares into the emerald orbs, he was torn away from his day dream as he saw the pinkette beneath smirk – _what the fuck was I thinking? Did I just imagine me and Sakura? No, no, no! This cannot be happening!_ A giggle tears him away from his thoughts as he looks down at the pinkette.

"What's so funny Kura?" he asks his voice still husky.

"You really think I would lose when dango is on the line?" she grins before disappearing in a poof.

Everyone's eyes widen. The Jonin all thought the same thought, _Shadow clone._ The surrounding ninja gasp as they see the rosette rematerialize on Kakashi's back with a kunai against his neck. "Yield Kashi." She spoke in a husky tone also which made the copy Nin's breath hitch, as he felt a shot of pleasure run through him.

"Yield." Kakashi surrendered with a sigh as he felt his student jump off of him. _What in Kami's Earth were those feelings and more importantly those thoughts! Did I almost get off at a twelve year old girl? No, no, no just mistaking for shock. Yep, definitely._

"WOOOOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kiba yelled as he and the rest of the Genin surrounded Sakura.

Asuma and Kurenai made their way towards Kakashi. "She's much stronger than we thought." they said in unison.

Kakashi sighs once again – _just how much power do you have?_ "Yes, she is but I still feel as if she was holding back against me." He states, the two standing Jonin look at him in disbelief at his statement. _I definitely shouldn't have neglected my training in these years of peace. I just got my ass wiped by a talented twelve year old girl. It seems all of us need to do some serious training._ He tries to stand but winces in pain which catches the rosette's attention and she rushes towards the Jonins.

"Kashi, you okay?" she asks in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Sakura's eyes narrow as she looks down at the seated Jonin, "Kashi, vest and shirt off now."

"It's fine Sakura." He replies with his trademark eye crinkle.

Emerald orbs narrow even more as her face scrunches up into a scowl and her hand fly to her hips. "Hatake, shirt and vest off NOW!" she commands in a tone that left no argument.

Knowing the tone he sighs as he takes off his vest then his Jonin shirt and undershirt, Sakura immediately bends down to tend to him. Her hands rest on his ribs and emits a green glow. Over the course of healing, Ino kept sneaking peeks of Kakashi – _So that's the body of a Jonin._ She thought with a blush while Hinata out right blushed at the half naked man.

"There done, now your Sharigan." She said whilst wiping some sweat off her forehead.

The masked man lifts his headband up for the rosette to check out. His other eye closes as he feels the relaxing sensation of the green healing chakra; he lets out a relaxed sigh. Sakura's voice pulls him away from his inner peace.

"You know I can heal your Sharigan, if you want." She states.

Kakashi raises a brow as he glances at the other Jonin, "What do you mean?"

"I know, your sight is blurry and your body is strained by it."

"You can really heal it?" he asks in awe.

She nods with a smile, "I can do even more than that if you want." She replies with a wink. "But, that's going to have to be later on, I need a bit of rest, I can start the procedure in the evening then finish it sometime this week." She states as she stands and stretches.

"What do you mean do a little more?" he asks with a confused brow raised, he was confused at the question but also the wink. The wink made his limbs turn to jelly – _what the hell is happening to me? _

"That's a surprise Hatake." She replies with a smirk and another wink before collapsing onto the floor. "Damn, that's what you call a spar!" Her exclamation caused everyone to giggle.

As Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai sat to one side whilst the rest of Genin were practicing the tree climbing exercise with a new found determination.

"S-Sakura, you t-truly are a-amazing! H-how did y-you get s-so strong?" Hinata asks with a smile.

"Aa, I trained like forever. After all power comes from a lot of blood and sweat."

"W-why d-do you train so hard Sakura-chan? O-of c-course, if y-you don't m-mind me a-asking." The Hyuga stutters.

Sakura chuckles, "No need to be so nervous around me Hinata-Chan and to answer your question, I train so hard to protect the ones I love and treasure."

"O-o-oh, t-that's r-really noble." Hinata replies, turning her gaze back to the ground.

"Yes, really noble Sakura." Kurenai intervenes.

"Eh, Kura what is your dream anyways? I never got to find out," he scowls a little, "you and the boys were being smart assess." Kakashi said, remembering his three cheeky brats.

Sakura grins at the copy Nin before pointing a finger at him, "Hey! You didn't say yours so why should we?!"

"Point taken."

"But since you gave me a good spar I'll tell you, it's to protect our village and those I care for. Oh! And to surpass the legendary Sannin Tsunade! And if I ever accomplish that, then my next goal is to become the greatest Hokage ever known to leaf." she ended with a grin.

The three Jonin look at the rosette with a smile, _surpass Tsunade? Yes, definitely Sakura I believe you can._ _And Hokage? You make that dream seem more reachable_. They thought.

"I really wish I could be more like you, Sakura-chan." Hinata mumbled, thinking the four Nin seated couldn't hear her.

"Eh? Why would you say something like that Hinata-Chan? Why would you want to be more like me?" Sakura asks with her head cocked to the side.

Hinata blushes at being heard, the three Jonin turn back to the girls also hearing the Hyuga's mumble.

"O-o-oh, I-it's because y-you have s-so m-much confidence and p-power. I-I d-dunno w-what i-it is a-about you S-Sakura-chan b-but when I-I'm around you and y-you say s-something, I-I believe i-it." She stutters as she lowers he gaze down at the grass and begins to pick at the strands.

The three Jonin silently agree with the shy girl's speech – _she really does have that effect on people_. They thought.

Sakura's eyes widen at the Hyuga's speech-**stutter**, she didn't expect that from the shy Hyuga, a smile breaks out onto her face as she places two fingers under the timid girl's chin and lifts her head up so they are looking at each other. "Well, I certainly didn't expect that. I am flattered you think so highly of me Hina-chan," the lavender eyed girl blushes the colour of the Sakura's hair, "I'm glad I have that effect on people, but remember power is never handed to you." Seeing the furrow of Hinata's brows she sighs before continuing, "Yes, there are clans and Kekkei Genkai's but remember power needs to be earned. You need to work hard for it, no matter whether you're from a prestigious clan or not, we all need to work. Some easier than other but most of it comes with work, like what's the point of knowing a million Jutsu if you don't have the chakra reserves or physical condition to do them?"

The shy Hyuga nods in understanding.

"But don't ever forget Hina-chan, power doesn't just come from training, knowledge of Jutsu but friends, comrades, bonds and emotions."

"B-but, Ninja rule 25: A-a Ninja m-must n-never show emotion." Hinata stutters in reply which causes the pink haired Genin to sigh and release her grip on Hinata's chin.

"Yes, emotions are considered a weakness but if you know how to use and utilize them right then they can become your greatest strength. Remember Hina-chan, even the greatest ninja cannot rid themselves of their emotions; they've just learnt to hide and bury them, some behind a fake persona. Like Kakashi for example," she waves her hand in the cop Nin's direction, "he acts as if he's really bored and doesn't notice a thing but really he's really perspective of his surroundings. When there's danger his left hand twitches. He's just good a schooling his emotions." The Jonin especially Kakashi were shocked at how easy he is for her to read.

"I-I d-don't understand."

"Why do you think the Hokage is so strong?"

"B-because h-he is the s-strongest ninja in the v-village."

"Eh! Wrong. It's because he knows he has something to protect, all the bonds he has with his family, villagers and his subordinates give him that power and courage to face whatever enemy there is. Like how I and other ninja would give our lives for him, he will do the same even if it's to saves one ninja. Because of his feelings and desire to protect the things he loves, that's what, gives him the strength you need. Understand?" seeing a nod in confirmation, she continues, "Like I said Hina-chan, if you ever need help then you can come to me and I'll help you in any way that I can." She finishes off her speech with a cat like grin, who can only stare at the pinkette in awe.

_She definitely understands the meaning of being strong and what it means to be a ninja. The aura she give out, gives you hope and makes you believe. It's definitely the aura of a leader. She definitely will be a good Hokage._ The Jonin thought together once again. They blink at the thought, they couldn't believe at how willingly they would follow Sakura even though Kakashi has only known her for a couple of weeks and Asuma and Kurenai have known her for two days.

"T-thank y-you S-Sakura-c-chan."

"Welcome." She replies with a wink before turning to her sensei, "Headband off Kakashi!" she commands the copy Nin, who immediately listens and does what he is told, much to the other Jonin's amusement.

_Who would have thought the famous and lethal Copy Ninja would cower in fear because of a twelve year old girl, with pink hair!_ The two Jonin thought with amused looks on their faces.

The pinkette kneels in front of the copy Nin and places her hand over his left eye, sending a wave of green chakra into his eye, making him relax. He sighs once more at the sensation. She quickly heals the inflammation in his eye – _so that's why he's losing his sight even without the Mangekyou Sharigan. Hold on, does he even have it?_

"Kakashi."

Said Nin opens his right eye to look at the rosette in front of him, "Hm?"

"Have you activated the Mangekyou yet?"

His lone eye widens, "How do you know about it?"

"Kakashi, answer my question first."

"Yes."

"Aa, you know every time you use it. It damages your sight."

"Sakura, you haven't answered my question."

"Sasuke."

"Aa."

"Have you used it?"

"Only in life or death situations."

She nods in understanding.

"Have you found the problem?"

Sakura grins at him, "Even without the Mangekyou, your losing your sight because you're putting more chakra than needed for the Sharigan thus putting more strain on your eye."

He sighs. "Is it…. Curable?"

Sakura grins at the copy Nin, "don't worry Kakashi, I have a theory and if I'm correct then I'll get right to it. If my theory is wrong then the only thing I can do for now is keep restoring your sight every couple of months and you will have to come to me every two weeks so I can heal the inflammation until I think of another." Asuma, Kurenai and Hinata could only stare at the pinkette in awe at her diagnostic.

Sakura sends another wave of green chakra, which causes the Copy Nin to relax again. She closes her eyes in concentration as she mentally maps the route of an eye, she follows her mind map and ends at the nerve – _Aa, so I was correct. Obito's chakra is still at the nerve causing a barrier of some sorts so; he has to insert more chakra to use this eye. Thus the chakra exhaustion and strain on not only the eye but the body too. _She smirks as her theory has just been proven correct.

"Looks like my theory is correct." She states as she removes her hand from the copy Nin's face.

"And that is?" Asuma blurts out.

The rosette smirks at the Genin and three Jonin. "Usually when you have an eye transplant, you would only have to factor in compatibility between the eye and person but because the eye given to Kakashi is a doujutsu and for Kakashi to actually receive the transplant the owner had to have the Sharigan activated and since the owner had his Sharigan activated his chakra was still running into the eye, so the person's chakra is still at the nerve. The unknown chakra acts like a barrier, kind of like a pad lock to a door. To open it you need a key but in this case you need the right chakra to use it efficiently since the problem wasn't properly diagnosed, I'm assuming that is. Basically Kakashi is adding more chakra than need to use the Sharigan because it doesn't recognise his chakra thus the strain on his body, chakra exhaustion and sight loss. The Uchiha's are the same, even though their bodies are adapted to suit the doujutsu, the eyes slowly wear down their chakra thus causing the users body exhaustion."

The three nod in understanding as they stare at the girl in awe. And follow her movements.

"Where are you going, Kura?"

"Aa, just to think. I'll carry on tomorrow Kashi." She waves good bye to Asuma, Kurenai and Hinata. "Oh and here's your book, you big perv." She teases with a wink. "Don't forget Kashi, I get to see your face." She said before disappearing into a swirl of petals.


	6. Flashes

**A/N: ****My story does not directly follow the manga or anime! I had to warp a few ideas, so that it would fit in line with my story.**

**But apart from that I wish all you readers a MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Yes, I posted this early due to me going on holiday in a couple hours and please excuse any grammar mistakes, I did not get to thoroughly check over this chapter since I am in a rush of time and if I didn't post this now then I wouldn't be able to update for another two weeks. But anyways, I hope you all have a great Christmas and a Happy New Years! **

Once the swirl of petals disappeared, her legs gave out as the realisation of the burden on her shoulders hit her like a tonne of bricks. As if the burden was actually physical, she dropped onto her hands and knees. Her vision blurred as she looks down, her viridian eyes glazed with unshed tears. She desperately clams her eyes shut to stop the unwanted tears from falling, to stop the pain in her chest but the only thing the darkness did was make the pain worsen. Her hands clench into fist, the sand sifting through her fingers…

_Wait sand?_

Her eyes immediately open at that thought, she looks around, to see she teleported herself to the beach. Like a child she picks up a handful of sand and watches as it slips out of her grip. She sighs at herself for losing her composure; she takes a deep breath to get her emotions in check as she stands and walks down the trail of sand.

_I'm getting too close to them, it hurts to see them so alive but I have to remember they are not them!_

She sighs once again. _Sometime I wish inner was still around, she would know what to do._

A little clank pulls her away from her musings, she looks down to see a pebble she just kicked, rolling and stopping at a bigger one. Looking down at the pebble, her eyes blur again…

**_"Sakura, I know it hurts now but it will numb."_**

**_"Does it ever get better Shishou?"_**

**_"No. I'll be honest with you, losing a patient is never easy." The blonde wraps her arm around the young girl's shoulder and pulls her under her chin, "You can't save everyone Sakura."_**

**_Sakura's eyes widen at the sudden display of affection from her teacher but as the last five words sink in, tears begin to slide down her cheeks like an endless waterfall. Her eyes shut again as she buries her face into the blonde woman's bust and her arms immediately wrap around her waist as she releases the pain. _**

**_The blonde's hazel eyes soften as she looks down at the girl in her arms – _**_she's too caring for her own good._

**_Once the sobs died down, two words danced in the air. "I know." The rosette whispered._**

**_The elder woman's lips twitch downward to see the broken girl in front of her. Her hazel eyes look around then stops at a bunch of pebbles. She detangles herself from the younger girl and walks towards the pebbles._**

**_Feeling her teacher pull away, she looks up in confusion. Her viridian eyes follow the blonde's movement. Her brows furrow deeper in confusion as she sees her teacher pick up a bunch of pebbles and walks back in her direction._**

**_"Here." The blonde hands the pinkette a pebble._**

**_"What am I supposed to do with this?" _**

**_"Throw it of course." The blonde grins at the confused look on her student. She grabs a pebble and throws it across the lake and watches as it skims the surface of the water. "It's okay to cry Sakura, it's okay to mourn for the lost ones but it's not okay to bottle up those negative feelings. Release them Sakura, pour out your pain into these stones." _**

The pinkette bends down and picks up the pebble….

**_"Sakura Haruno, we have summoned you to announce that you have been elected to be the new Hokage." Homura announced._**

**_Sakura's jaw drops at the news. "W-w-what a-about S-s-shishou?"_**

**_"Child, Tsunade is dead."Koharu answered with a slight frown._**

**_Sakura's emerald eyes widen in shock as her knees gave out and tears began to fall from her eyes. _**_No, no, no… It can't be true. Not Shishou as well._

**_The two elder's eyes soften as the young girl comes to terms with the death of her teacher. _**_She really did love Tsunade. __**They thought sadly.**_

**_"W-what a-about Danzo? I t-thought he is h-hokage." _**

**_"Danzo, has been killed."Homura replied quickly as his frown deepened._**

**_Sakura's eyes widen. _**_By who?_

**_The elders seemed to sense the unanswered question. "By your ex-teammate, Sasuke Uchiha."_**

**_Her viridian eyes widen even more. _**Sasuke?!**_ "B-but why me? Wouldn't Kakashi-Sensei be more suited to be Hokage? I am only seventeen."_**

**_"Yes, we have asked Hatake but he immediately refused, saying you would be more fit as the Hokage. Tsunade also chose you to be her successor, should anything happen to her. We've read your record and your strength is impressive, to be able to surpass a Tsunade at such a young age is certainly a feat."_**

_I surpassed shishou?__** "B-but this is N-naruto's dream. H-he deserves it more than me."**_

**_"To be Hokage isn't about power, yes the boy has a lot of power but he doesn't know when to keep his emotions in check, he also does not know how to keep a levelled head while as you do, you have all three. To be able to make ANBU at 15 is something not everyone can do and to be the first of your generation. But that is not the main reason why we have named you Hokage, it's because you have observed Tsunade in the years you have been her apprentice so you know how to run this country. All these characteristics make you the perfect candidate." _**_Not to mention your heritage.__** They thought.**_

**_An expression of confusion washed over the rosette's face._**

**_"Child did you really think we wouldn't find out about you doing Tsunade's paper work."_**

**_Sakura blushed._**

**_"Since you have the experience and basically ran leaf from a young age with Tsunade, we see you fit to be the next Hokage. The clan heads have all agreed to this too."_**

**_ "Shishou really nominated me to be her successor?" _**

**_"Yes."_**

**_Her eyes close as her hands clench at her sides, she takes a deep breath before opening her eyes. _**

**_The elder's noticed the determination in the viridian eyes that not a second ago swirled with doubt, sorrow and pain. They also noticed the power, confidence, hope, trust and determination that literally rolled off the young woman in waves. They inwardly smiled. _**_She's just like Sensei._

**_"Then I shall accept, I shall run and protect the very thing Shishou gave her life to save. I will not disappoint her."_**

**_"Very well, the announcement will be made as soon as possible."_**

**_The rosette nods before turning towards the door, with each step a trail of fresh tears slid down her cheeks._**

A lone tear falls as she remembers the day that should have been the best day of her life, be one of the most that she wanted to forget. Feeling more tears threatening to fall, she throws the pebble and watches as it clumsily skips across the surface. Still feeling as if the tears were about to fall, she throws another and watches as the second pebble catches up with first and clash together…..

**_Three figures once again stand together, knowing the opponent ahead of them will be their last. The three are covered in their own sweat and blood, their knees barely holding them up. Silver droplets slide down the side of their faces as they pant and try to level their breathing. Despite their condition; cerulean blue, viridian green and onyx irises shine brightly with determination and anger. Lying scattered around them are the bodies of their friends, family and comrades. With each breath, the three pairs of eyes scan their surroundings before simultaneously glaring at the crouched figure, only a few metres ahead. They knew that he wouldn't last much longer either. The three pairs of eyes share a glance - A silent promise, to avenge the deaths of the fallen. _**

**_The three figures share a nod of agreement before they muster up the last of their chakra and use their most powerful and deadly Jutsu. _**

**_The ebony haired Uchiha charges at the crouched figure with a ball of lightning in his right hand, the thin bolts follow his trail, destroying blood tainted ground. The cackling bolts caught the figures attention, his eyes widen in shock which makes the Uchiha smirk. The figure quickly uses his dimensional Jutsu to get away but not before the infamous lightning blade of his past teammates grazes his chest, slowing down his movements._**

**_Next was the blonde, he did an dramatic jump and tossed a white shuriken shaped ball, bi-eyes widen as his dimension Jutsu fails him again, the ball expanded and the shrieking increased in volume. _**

**_The figure just managed to escape the sudden attack but not without harm, the left side plus Rinnegan was literally shredded. Blood oozed from the left side of his body. His eye widens again as he feels a pulsing pain in his back or what's left of it. Out of the corner of his eye he catches strands of pink….. _**

Sighing at the last memory of her past life, she picks up another pebble and looks upwards…

**_Sakura groans as the harsh rays of light invade her slumber. _**_Someone should shut the fucking curtains…__** Her eyelids immediately slide open at the thought, her senses immediately go to alert as her viridian eyes scan the area. **__What the hell am I doing, sleeping outside?__** She blinks at the thought. Her eyes scan around again, not recognising the place; her brow rises in annoyance and confusion. Hearing a groan and a snore, she walks in the direction of the noise.**_

**_"Sasuke!" she exclaims as she runs to her boyfriend. He groans before opening his onxy eyes._**

**_"Sakura?"_**

**_"Yeah, it's me."_**

**_"Where are we?" _**

**_"I don't know-" a snore interrupts her sentence and a vein appears on her forehead as she stomps towards the blond and lifts him up by his ear causing him to scream bloody murder._**

**_"AHHHHH! Sakura-chan! Ow! Ow! Ow!" His cerulean eyes seemed to just take in the environment, his brows furrowed in confusion._**

**_"Aa, I see you're finally awake." _**

**_Three heads turn simultaneously in the direction of the voice. Their eyes widen at the person or people before them. Standing a few metres are the first four Hokages._**

**_"D-d-dad?" Naruto stutters, his bottom lip trembles as his eyes fill with tears._**

**_"Yes, son it is me."_**

**_Without a second thought, the blonde like the ball of energy he is, rushed off and tackled his supposedly dead father like he wasn't anyone important. Sakura quietly snickers whilst Sasuke smirks at his surrogate brother. The pinkette stands first, her hands hovered over her clothes as she was about to brush dirt or whatever substance should be on her but she found none. Her clothes were clean; it looked as if they were brand new. She raised a quizzical brow at Sasuke who shrugged and stuck out his hand. She smiled and laced her fingers with the ebony headed boy as they walked over to the four previous Hokage and their crying surrogate brother._**

**_"Shodai, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime." Sakura and Sasuke greet the four men with a bow._**

**_The second smiles, "there is no need to be so formal, Rokudaime." _**

**_"So where are we?" Naruto asks with the same confused expression as his teammates._**

**_"Are we dead?" Sakura quickly asks – _**_what a stupid thought? Of course we're dead. How else could we meet the four dead Hokage's. Hold on if there here then where's shishou?_

**_"Yes and no." the third answers whilst taking a drag out of his pipe, he raises his hand when he saw the whiskered blonde's mouth open again. "You are in a place called limbo."_**

**_Sakura's brow rises, "Isn't this the place where souls go when they supposedly have unfinished business in the living world?"_**

**_"Correct, Sakura-Hime." The second praises with a smile which causes the Uchiha to glare and Sakura to roll her eyes at her over protective boyfriend._**

**_"Not that I'm not happy to see you dad and old man but what the fuck are we doing here?"_**

**_The Hokages chuckles at the blonde's hyper-ness. _**

_Just like his mother. He even inherited her colourful mouth.__** Minato thought.**_

**_"Like hime said, we have some unfinished business." The first answered._**

**_"So what does it have to do with us?" the Uchiha asked._**

**_"When Madara Uchiha defected all those years ago, I was afraid he would plot something to harm Konoha or worst, the world so Tobimaru and I plotted a way to save the world if anything should go wrong." The first explained._**

**_The three members of team seven nodded._**

**_"We created a seal, we knew it would take years to complete so we taught it to our successors. Every couple of months we would pour our chakra into the seal thus adding a new mark." The second continued._**

**_"Hold on, if there is some big seal in Konoha then where in hell is it?" Sakura interrupted._**

**_"Aa, good question hime, it is underneath Konoha." The second replied._**

**_The three pairs of eyes widen at the news._**

**_"We are not finished explaining." The fourth said._**

**_"Ahem," the third cleared his throat, "after many years I was able to complete the seal." _**

**_"What the hell does it do?" Naruto interrupted which got him a chop to the head by Sakura. "Ah! Sakura-chan!" he cried out as he rubbed his head, trying to soothe the sore spot. _**

**_The four Hokages chuckled at the three young ninja before them._**

**_"I see you haven't changed at all Naruto." The sandaime said which caused a sheepish grin to spread on the whiskered face._**

**_"As the Hiruzen was explaining, the seal has the power to send people back in time," Harishima finished._**

**_Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke gaped at the three Hokages._**

**_"Then what does it have to do with us?" Sakura asked finally getting over her shock._**

**_The sandaime chuckled before taking a drag of his pipe, "We have chosen the three of you to go back." He looks at the other three Kages, "but before you leave. We are going to train you."_**

She shakes her head at the ludicrous memory; she still couldn't believe that had happened. Not only did she get to meet the legendary four Kage but she got to train with them! _Ha! If I told anyone they would probably send me to a mental institute._ Her hand reaches for another pebble almost automatically, her arm rises to throw it but several light markings catch her attention. She looks down at the pebble and raises a brow at the markings. _They look like Kakashi-sensei's Mangekyou Sharigan! _Everything becomes blurry again, _Kakashi-Sensei..._

**_"Hey Sakura-chan." _**

**_"Wassup Naruto?"_**

**_"I was wondering why you don't call Kakashi, sensei?" he asks as his head slants to the side a little, looking like a confused puppy._**

**_Her lips twitch into a smirk, "I guess old habits die hard. After two years of ordering him around, it feels weird to call him Sensei."_**

**_A frown makes its way onto the usually cheerful boy, "don't lie to me Sakura-chan. I know that's not the reason."_**

**_She sighs. _**_Damn, why does he have to know me so well? __**"I-I j-just can't okay!" looking at his confused face she continues. "He's not our Kakashi, Naruto. Yes, yes I'm glad he's alive and kicking but he isn't our Kakashi. He isn't my Kakashi. He isn't the person, who trained me for ANBU. He isn't the one that would take me out after every training lesson. He isn't the one that I used to have to fight tooth and nail to be on time. He isn't he one that nominated me to become Hokage Now, do you understand?" **_

**_The blonde frowns but nods in understanding. "When we met baa-chan again, what are you going to do?"_**

**_"The same I guess, Tsunade in this timeline will never by my shishou." _**

She frowns at the memory of the conversation even though that's what she believed, her chest still hurt. _Maybe I should reconsider. They are the same people biologically but mentally they are all different people. _Her emerald eyes turn to the pebble in her hand, she stares at it for a moment. Her hand tightens around the pebble, almost crushing it with her superhuman strength as she closes her eyes; a small smile makes its way onto her face.

With a new resolve she opens her eyes as she chucks the pebble across the water and stands up. A determined gleam shines in her eyes as her hands clench at her side. _I am the Hokage of the leaf village. How am I supposed to be a good Hokage when I cannot even bond with my comrades?_ A smirk makes its way on to her face as she stuffs her hands into her short pockets and makes her way back to Tazuna's.

_I swear I'll save you this time Kakashi-sensei and Shishou. I won't let you two die this time. This time I shall protect you. This time I will be the rock that keeps you grounded._

A/N: I WANT TO MAKE ANNOUNCEMENT THAT I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD FOR A FEW MONTHS.

I recently lost interest on this story but I AM NOT ABANDONING IT, I have all chapters written in note form. I may start a new story that has been on my mind around the same time when I thought about this story but I decided this one over the other because this was more planned out.


End file.
